


The Argument

by DixieDale



Category: Clan O'Donnell - Fandom, Garrison's Gorillas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DixieDale/pseuds/DixieDale
Summary: Maybe it WASN'T any of their business, but you couldn't blame them for being curious!Just a short bit of fluff.





	The Argument

The guys drove up to the side of the Cottage, thinking to collect the ones inside for a trip to the pub. They could hear the raised voices as soon as the engine stopped. Actor raised his brows in surprise, "that seems a bit unusual," and Casino chimed in, "yeah, usually they're billing and cooing like doves, or being quiet but giving those looks at each other that heat up the room better than the fireplace!" Chief looked more than a little puzzled too; he'd never heard an ill word between them, at least, not on a personal level, didn't like to think of trouble between them. Without another word, he started the engine and pulled back and away. Whatever was going on, it wasn't their business and they needed to stay out of it.

They left the pub a little early, stopping back to collect the rest of their team, but the sound of arguing stopped them.

"They're STILL at it? Sheesh!" There was the loud slam of a door, again raised voices, then . . . silence - total silence.

"Do you think we should knock? We're headed out tomorrow night; I know there's supposed to be a briefing in the morning; Richards' coming in special, and we're all expected to be there. He'll pitch a fit for sure if the Warden isn't."

"I suppose we had better," and Actor climbed out reluctantly and headed for the door. Passing that big window to her bedroom, though, he paused, at Goniff's voice, at the sound of what was now gleefully termed 'singing' by the team, obviously an 'overture' rather than a 'finale'; he caught just a whisper of something that he thought might be accompaniment, one male, one female voice; then, he was sure of it, without question. His eyes widened, then a grin came to his face. He turned around and went back to the jeep, telling Chief to drive back to the Mansion.

"We'll come get them in the morning if they're not back, in plenty of time for the briefing."

Chief asked, "they didn't answer the door?"

And Actor gave a little chuckle, "no, they were too busy; there was singing, a trio, if I am not mistaken," and the men broke into a joined laugh.

"All that yellin and bangin things around, now they're singing," Casino marveled, "I never WILL understand those three!"

Lieutenant Garrison and their resident pickpocket were in the kitchen drinking coffee when the team came down the next morning. Not much was said, though sly glances were passed back and forth between Actor, Chief and Casino. Conversation started slowly, and mostly concerned the upcoming mission, til finally Casino just couldn't take it anymore.

"Alright, I give up! Just what the hell were you three fighting about anyways! Sounded like you were gonna bring the roof down!!" Garrison froze, looked up, like a deer in headlights, at Casino, then Actor, then Chief.

Actor explained, "yes, we drove down to get you to join us for an evening at the pub. As well as on our way back to give you a ride home. Both times you were occupied, most noisily, arguing, fighting," he grinned, "and then, singing".

Now both Garrison and Goniff were getting pink in the face, but with little rueful smiles on their faces.

"So give! What were you three arguing about?!"

And Major Richards walked in on a scene of general hilarity when Goniff, with an amazingly sheepish look on his face admitted, "aint got a clue, mate. Can't remember!" And the look on Garrison's face as he nodded his agreement with that.

The hilarity took a somewhat hysterical note when the entire team responded with more laughter to Major Kevin Richards' innocent question, "can't remember what, exactly?" He never did get a straight answer, either. And Meghada flat out refused to discuss the whole evening, falling into almost hysterical laughter any time it was mentioned.


End file.
